Heat's Revenge Part 2
by YaoiQueenOfAll XD
Summary: THIS IS GAANARU PWP. RATED M. YAOI. Dedicated to thor94. MORE DETAILS INSIDE :D


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. EVEN SO, SAI WOULD BE DEAD, SAKURA'S FANGIRLING AND SASUKE AND NARUTO WOULD BE SCREWING EACH OTHER :D**

 **DEDICATED TO: thor94**

 **Heat's Revenge Part 2**

 **GaaNaru**

 **By YaoiQueenOfAllXD**

It was a cold sunny day in Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki was having his laundry done. He had lots of clothes that haven't washed yet.

"Argh, I forgot to wash these clothes of mine." Naruto grunted.

Naruto scrunches his nose. Did he _forget_ something _important_?

He just brushed it off and started to clean his clothes.

Once he started washing the laundry, his phone was left on his room. It was vibrating and someone is calling.

 _Gaara._

Oh how he dug his own grave on his own house.

Naruto fell asleep on his bed and didn't notice someone was opening the door quietly.

The person tied Naruto on the bed, putting a blindfold on the process. He also put a gag on Naruto's mouth so no one will hear on his screams.

The intruder took off Naruto's clothes by the use of his switchblade. Cutting Naruto's pajama's and brief boxers as the intruder _ever so_ lightly grazed the switchblade on Naruto's sun-kissed tan skin.

The intruder felt Naruto shivered from the touch. He smirked. Knowing the blonde has a thing for such BDSM things.

The intruder mildly grazed his switchblade on Naruto's tanned neck. Not minding to wake the blonde up.

The person pressed the tip of the switchblade hard strong enough to draw a speck of blood and waking Naruto up.

"Mngh! M-mnghf-!" the blonde said through his gag. It's so dark he could see anything. Oh right, he was _blindfolded_. Struggling at the ropes that made him invulnerable.

The person leaned on Naruto's neck to whisper something on the blonde's ear.

"Now, you don't want to escape now hmm?" the intruder whispered darkly at Naruto's ear. It's so soft so Naruto couldn't figure out who is the intruder.

The cold breeze brushed at Naruto's naked body. The blonde gasp realizing that he was _naked._ In front of the fucking intruder.

The intruder took off the gag on Naruto's mouth. Letting him to speak properly.

"Fuwaah! Who the hell are you teme-!" before he could even finish his own sentence, the intruder cut him off.

"You don't know me Naruto? After all those years, you _didn't_ fucking _remember_ me?" the intruder growled.

Naruto kept quiet. Remembering who owns this voice. _Kakashi?_ Fuck him. _Sasuke?_ No! It's not his voice.

"G-gaara?" The blonde managed to let out.

" _I'm back_." The said intruder, Gaara, was the one who tied up Naruto on his own bed.

"W-what are you d-doing to m-me?" Naruto trembled, the cold air still grazing at his naked body.

"You didn't answer my call to you. Don't tell me you _totally forgotten hmm_?" Gaara dangerously whispered in Naruto.

Forget? Did he forget someth-

The flashback on his mind suddenly appeared. It was his and Gaara's deal for today's _date_.

 _"Gaara!" Naruto called._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Since I win to our sparing, why don't you treat me at Ichiraku's? If you want let's call it a date." The blonce said all smiles._

 _A faint pink appeared on Gaara's cheeks. Nodding, " S-sure."_

 _"Tomorrow 8 am sharp!" with that, Naruto vanished._

 _While Gaara, still there, shocked._

"T-that-" Naruto started, but was cut off by Gaara again.

"You remember now? With that, I will punish you." Naruto can hear the smirk at Gaara's voice.

With a flash, the switchblade had left a cut on Naruto's chest, a faint blood drips slowly.

"A-aah!" Naruto half-moaned in pain and pleasure.

Gaara smirked at the reaction, he continued to leave cuts at Naruto's Adonis body while his other hand touch the hardening member of the blonde.

Naruto jerked at the reaction, how he will hide the cuts that Gaara made? His trance of thoughts was interrupted by a hand hardly squeezing his member.

And Naruto let out a scream of pleasure. Sure his jaw and throat will hurt at the screams he will let out sooner.

Gaara put the switchblade down on the near table. He poked three slender pale fingers on Naruto's wet cavern.

"Suck them, _bitch_." Naruto's mind became hazy when Gaara called him bitch.

He greedily sucked and licked at the fingers, the gag did no longer exist at his mouth.

When the fingers are wet enough, Gaara pushed one of his fingers hardly, loving the reaction Naruto gave.

Naruto's fingers painfully dug at his hand, nothing to touch anything, he just closed his hand while biting his lip to prevent him from screaming.

Gaara added the two fingers, joining the first finger he entered. Thrusting his fingers fast that Naruto can't follow.

"Guhh! Aghh! Gaaahh!" Naruto screamed, a certain spot was hit.

"Oh, I found it eh?" Gaara mused. Thrusting in and out of Naruto's clenching tight heat, hitting the same spot over and over.

"I'm gonna-" when Gaara sensed Naruto's dick smearing some of the pre-cum, he stopped.

"You bastard! Why did you-?!" Naruto cut himself off to hear that Gaara was taking his clothes off.

"Since your stretched enough, I'll just put my dick on you and fuck you hard and fast." Gaara whispered hotly at Naruto's ear.

Naruto blushed and tensed. Something _hard_ and _big_ poking at his entrance.

"W-wait G-gaara-!" Naruto let out a silent whine when Gaara rubbed his hard dick at Naruto's twitching hole.

"What do you want Naruto?" Gaara said.

Naruto kept silent and he bucked his legs at Gaara's waist. Wanting more friction at the poking hard on.

"Please…" Naruto silently begged.

"What is that?"

"Please fuck me Gaara-sama! Punish me for breaking our promise! Ravish me, violate me, do whatever you want to me!" Naruto begged.

Well, Gaara can't say no to that.

Without a warning, the redhead entered Naruto, thrusting at the tight heat fast. Not even letting the blonde adjust to his size.

Naruto fucking _moaned_. His masochistic side showing without prior notice. (A/N: just deal with it XD)

"Fuck…! So tight…!" Gaara grunted between his thrusts.

"H-harder! F-faster!" Naruto demanded.

Gaara obeyed and thrusting in and out of Naruto's clenched walls.

Naruto screamed loudly and arched his back beautifully as Gaara thrusted at his g-spot.

"T-there!"

Gaara continued to pound the tanned boy, hitting his prostate at the process.

Naruto's stomach was pooling and he was about to burst.

"I'm cummingggg!" he shouted.

"Then cum!" Gaara growled.

With a silent shout, Naruto let out his seed and some of his semen was on Gaara's chest.

Gaara can sense his release too, with three more thrusts, he exploded inside of Naruto.

His body falls on the bed, both him and Naruto panting heavily.

"T-that was amazing," Naruto commented.

"Turn around Naruto," Gaara said.

"Why-?" the blonde was cut off by the heated kiss Gaara gave.

The two broke the kiss and a small string of saliva connects them.

"I love you." Naruto said.

"I love you too." Gaara replied.

And the two fell asleep while Naruto's neighbors were clutching their ears tightly.

What a peaceful night they have.

 **All done! Phew, I was staring at my work XD thinking 'I really did this?' XD**

 **Anyway, As I said at the Summary, this was dedicated to thor94 :D thanks for the idea! :***

 **Ja ne!**

 **YaoiQueenOfAll XD**


End file.
